pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123
Z ♥Wiki♥ W Mine :3 Nom XD DAWAJ PREZENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Z Voltem A oglądasz? Zacznij od początku ,a dowiesz się wszytkiego o Lucy,Happym i Natsu, o Erzie(jak ja ją kocham ^^) i Grey'u(Historia Greya jest świetna). Na tej stronie masz wszystkie odcinki:) Niedługo pierwszy numer :) Z Roxy mozesz ale widoczne w twojej oostaci i tylko 5 czesc mam pytanie pomozesz mi w opowiadaniu miry i wiki?? zrob swoje pokemony we wspomnieniach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TERAZZZZ!!!!!!!!! Z PiPi To napiszesz treść tego 6 odcinka? Z Miką Nie zapisałam linku do tej pokedigifake wiki podasz? thx :) Mam prośbę, mogłabyś do tego anime przyjąć jakiś inny wygląd? Po za tym mam zakaz kopiowania pomysłu tam.. Ale ten pomysł ma ode mnie! Po za tym to dwie różne wiki =,= TU jest zakaz kopiowania TAM SE MOGĄ BYĆ, ALE NIE TU! Tu ona nie zrobiła więc zażalenia do cb... Musisz serio mieć all?? Nie możesz sobie jednej fajnej rzeczy odpuścić?! CO TO BY BYŁO GDYBY KAŻDY MIAŁ WSZYSTKO! PO ZA TYM TY NIE MASZ BLADEGO POJĘCIA O DIGIMONACH!!!! JAKIE SĄ POZIOMY EWOLUCJI DIGIMONÓW OD DIGIEGG? No nie lubie, koszmar.. ja jestem głową matematyczną, a nie sportsmenką.. Z której jesteś klasy? ja 1 gimnazum witaj w klubie xd ok pa elo :D nnnnnie rozumiem.. ? o.o Możesz pisać do swojego przydziału? Pisząc tam obrażasz się (zobacz nazwę rozdziału czyli to jak tu " Mika ") eh.. Ja to wymyśliłam, a tylko mi nie piszą jak trzeba xD i nom, sakuyamon najlepsza XDD Bardzo to lubię: http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Ostatnie_zmiany Można tam zobaczyć takie rzeczy jak: * 14:42 (Nowi użytkownicy) . . 123Pika321 (dyskusja • edycje) utworzył konto Użytkownik:Pomocniczka ev, to co innego, bo ty o tym mówiłaś, a ona to ukryła i starała się, aby nikt tego się nie dowiedział, a to jest nazywane oszustwem tjak? ;3 tylko dokończę obrazek Suicune ok? Mam sporo do roboty:( A odpiszesz?????????????????????? heh xD A czytasz tak w ogóle DM? ale poczytaj pliska, i napisz jak ci się podobają poszczególne odcinki jakie teraz jest wiki? Tzn. było pokedigifakemon potem good, a teraz? Z Mirą Czekam na Mikę, Eevee i Roxy. Ten kto wygra, zdobędzie Smoka Brylantu. A jego wzieła Alicja, więc i tak ona wygra ;3 Tak jest na prawdziwym Nighwoodowskim Brylantowym Śpiewie, wygrany zdobyłą Smoka Brylantu. Niech już zostanie to co teraz jest. A chociaż trzecie? Jeszcze nie wiem co zdobędziesz, ale... :3 Też takie walki, ale pokazowe. Dobre. Jak chcesz. Ja się nie zapisuję, bo tu działam. Ale spytaj się jeszcze Wiki, to był jej pomysł z opowiadaniem. Aha i jak już, to nie tykaj stylu robienia (postaci, Smoków, odcinków, konkursów, festiwali) Tak. Tylko w tych z tego mojego (większość tam robię) opowiadania wariantów nie zmieniaj. Możesz przesłać pod inną nazwą te same obrazki, ale z tego opowiadania nie zmieniaj NIC! Tak. Ummm... Nie. Tu nie ma ewolucji, tylko dorastanie. Mogą być. Tak, ale gdzie indziej Tak wyszło. No jestem. Z Piką Plik:Pikachuuuu.png Pewnie że możesz się dopisać ;) Jak chcesz to do głównych, i postać nie może być z Digimonów. Na początek możesz mieć maks dwa Pokemony które znają pięć ataków :) I mają być z Kanto, chyba że jesteś z innego regionu ;) Dawn jest zajęta, wybierz kogoś innego. OK, możesz być z Unovy i zwiększę Ci limit do trzech Pokemonów po sześć ataków, OK? Wybacz :( Najwyżej możesz sobie dodać jeszcze jednego do Boxu, ale ma znać pięć ataków, dobra? He, he :) Do której wersji się dopisałaś? To user:123Pika321/Opowiadanie czy user:Pika-Monika/Opowiadanie ??? Halo, ziemia? Jesteś? Aha ;) To dopisz się do tego 123Pika321/Opowiadanie, tylko sama bo mi się szczerze mówiąc nie chce robić :D OK, zadebiutujesz w 4 odcinku, oki? Dobra, tylko nie teraz ;) I ty też mogłabyś znowu pisać odcinki swojego Unova Anime a nie tylko opisy ;) Ja aktualnie robię swój region. he he :D Zobacz na Unovę na tym PokeDigiFakemon czy jak to się nazywało, zrobiłam stronę o Dewott'cie i Panpour :D Aha :D Fajnie zrobiłam Panpour używającą Wodnego Pulsu? He he :D Jakbyś chciała żebym Ci jakiś plik przerobiła wal śmiało ;) Jak się staram do wychodzi całkiem niezły efekt :D Fajnie, a ja robię przeróbki w Paintcie :D z Gimpa rzadziej korzystam ;) Aha X( Sorki, muszę kończyk. Jak znów wejdę zapiszę się, a jak nie głowę mi zetnij :D OK, zaraz tylko jeszcze coś dorobię do regionu. Polecam przeczytać Ci "Profesor Amoria i startery", sama wymyśliłam fajną historię :D Dzięki :) Fajnie zrobiłaś stronę Snivy. Teraz robię Pokemony Prof. Amorii i zaraz będą startery :D Jak skończę ;) Możesz przecież zrobić kilka odcinków beze mnie, a ja się pojawię w np. 4 lub 3, ok? Weszłam (8:52) wybacz, lecz nie zapiszę się do twojego Anime Digimon. Przykro mi, po prostu według mnie dwa Renamony w drużynie to za dużo. Nie usuwaj Roco, bo po co. I "skradłaś" wygląd Riki, a do imienia Ika nie pasuje żadna inna postać z Digimonów :( Ale zostanę wierną czytelniczką ;) Gniewasz się? Aha :) Pika :3 18:57, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Zgoda ;) Ja za niedługo kończę. Robię teraz Opowiadanie, nowy wpis się pojawił. I zaraz będę czytać ;) Pika :3 19:03, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) No napisałam trochę więcej w opowiadaniu ;) Mówię na to wpisy, i zaraz znów dodam :D Przy okazji zrobiłam stronę o Grassa'ie, zobacz sobie: KLIK! Pika :3 19:18, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Ale gdzie? Pika :3 19:26, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) sorki, nie było mnie. Pojawisz się w 3 odcinku Pika :3 16:52, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) He, he :) Będę wdzięczna, gdy w profilu twojej Snivy zmienisz debiut na "Rozdział 3". Podobał się drugi rozdział? Pika :3 17:03, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) dobra, tylko najpierw napiszę zapowiedź. Pika :3 17:07, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) Jakiej? :) Pika :3 17:09, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) Aha. Luknij na Anime, ja będę swój region robić, sorki Pika :3 15:17, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) dobra, kończę Pika :3 15:23, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) Viva, mam pytanie: czemu w swoim Anime ciągle ty łapiesz Pokemony?? Złapałaś Mienfoo, teraz prawdopodobnie Mincinno a ja i Iris mamy tyle Poków co wcześniej -,- To, że Ash ma 10 Poków to nie znaczy, że ja do końca podróży muszę mieć cztery! Może mogłabym złapać Bitze, jeżeli nie ma trenera? Albo jakiegoś wodnego Poczka? Pika :3 06:15, maj 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie, nie jest trudne, po prostu wolę mówić po loginu, ale OK: Mogę mówić Ci Julia ;)... Więc ja to myślę tak: złapię se Tympole, tego wodnego mini kijanka. To będzie mój najsłabszy Pokemon, prawie w ogóle nie używany, aż w końcu w pewnym odcinku wystawię go do ważnej walki, on ewoluuje i wygra (wiesz, stanie się silniejszy itp.) ;) Heh, nie wiedziałam nawet że jesteś :D Ewentualnie mogę złapać tą Blitze, chociaż wolałabym Palpitoada ;] Tylko żeby nie ewoluował w Seismitoada, co to w ogóle jest??? o_O Ja Ci powiem co to: gościu nie miał pomysłu na ewolucję Palpitoada, to machnął piórem czy czymś tam i wyszła mu plama w kształcie tego dinozaura XD PS: Tylko wiesz, żeby nie było, że tylko my łapiemy poczki ;) Iris też mogłaby od czasu do czasu jakiegoś złapać, ale to tylko propozycja. PS: Już robię rozdziało-odcinek :D - Dobra, nie ma sprawy ;) Trzeba se pomagać :D Kiedy zrobisz swojego Poka z Unovy? W moim opowiadaniu, np Emboara? A jak Ci sie nie chce to przynajmniej (jak tego nie zrobiłaś) zmień w tabelce Snivy debiut na 3, chyba że chcesz, żeby było inaczej :D Oki ;) Ja już napisałam trochę więcej na rozdziale 3, a ty co robisz? Czyżbyś zlitowała się nad Shui, Iris i Jun aby znowu miały Przygody? :D Ok, ZW :D Jestem.... O proszę, proszę, "dowiadujemy się, że Shui ma odznakę tria"... Fajnie :D dodam do swojego profilku, i Iris jest już zrobiona ;) Wiem że daje się obrazek ale dam kiedy indziej, bo teraz zajmuję się Opowiadaniem ;) Przeczytałam "odcinek 9", i czekam na 10 :D Ok, już kończę. A ja zaraz skończę 3 rozdział, i zobaczysz swój debiut :D Tylko prośba: ty rozumiesz tylko Snivy, ok? Nie chcę po prostu aby było za dużo rozumiejących Pokemonónów. Zgoda? Przeczytana, a ty zobacz se Rozdział 3 :D Doczekałaś się, zaraz robię zapowiedź 4, ale najpierw zrobię stronę o mojej Frillish ;) Ta, problem jest tylko w tym, że muszę porobić dużo przeróbek a mam do dyspozycji jedno zdjęcie XD Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś znalazła mi choć jedną fotkę różowej Frillish Znalazłam kilka, zrobiłam już 3 ataki ;) Ok, Frilka zrobiona, teraz już lecę, jutro zrobię rozdział i Sandile'a, pa :) He, he. Najwyżej popróbuję jeszcze zrobić jakiś atak. Julia, mam taką prośbę: czy mogłabyś usunąć Mew z Przewidziane Party w moim Anime? Wiesz, tutaj nikt nie będzie miał legend - sorki. I byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś miała tylko 12 Poków, a nie 18 ;) No bo to troszeczkę za dużo, nawet jeżeli w obiegu o_o. Na przykład zrób żeby Axew ewoluował czy coś, ale takiej ilości poczków niestety nie możesz mieć. Maksymalna ilość to 12. Niech Ci będzie, możesz mieć 13 poków, usuń Mew i będzie OK :D Fajnie, widziałam. Z Scraggy Cześć Scraggy Zamierzałam najpierw zrobić pokemony postaci, ale jak chcesz mogę zrobić pierwsze odcinki. Scraggy Dzięki, z którego odcinka jest ten obrazek Blastoise'a? Scraggy Aha, dzięki. Scraggy Dobra, a jaką chcesz być postacią? (w serii Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh i Unova zmieniają się główne postacie, więc możesz być kilkoma) Scraggy Ok. Scraggy Możesz. Scraggy Tak, tylko nie przesadzaj :P co za dużo to nie zdrowo, a będzie jeszcze 5 regionów (Kanto dwa razy - w drugim bitwy z Battle Frontier). Kim chcesz być? Bo wiesz, dwóch trenerów to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł. Scraggy Pa Scraggy Słuchaj, mogłabyś już zrobić stronki ze swoimi pokami do mojego anime? Ja mam taką wizję, że twoja Pikachu zakochuje się z wajemnością w moim :P. Napisz mi jak chcesz ewoluować w swoje poki. Tylko, żeby nie były takie same jak innych bohaterów (niektóre ok, ale bez przesady). Napisz mi jeszcze czy chcesz podróżować z Kate we wszystkich regionach czy w niektórych - jeśli w niektórych to napisz mi w jakich. Scraggy Halo? Jesteś tam? Scraggy Nie mówię, że tylko 5 w każdym regionie, ale też nie 100 w każdym. Jak chcesz to też możesz mieć stado jakiś pokemonów, tak jak ja Taurosów. Scraggy Możesz. Zrobiłam drugi odcinek anime. Zadebiutowała w nim Suzy. Planuję, że w trzecim zadebiutuje Jimmy, a więc ty zadebiutujesz w czwartym. Może tak być? Scraggy Ok. Scraggy Zrobiłam trzeci odcinek. Jutro twój debiut :) Scraggy Słuchaj, mogłabyś zmienić legendarne pokemony na inne? Wolałabym żeby żaden z głównych bohaterów nie miał legendarnych poków (wystąpią w anime, ale bohaterowie tylko się z nimi zaprzyjaźniają, nie łapią). Scraggy Jak powiedziałam, dziś twój debiut :). Odcinek czwarty gotowy. Scraggy Zmień też Cresselię i Shaymina na nielegendarne, tylko błagam, niech nie będą to takie poki, które złapały/złapią inne postacie. Scraggy Jasne, że możesz się zapisać do opowiadania. Jak chcesz być główną to nie bierz Tepiga. Ja go już wzięłam, a głupio by było gdyby dwie główne postacie miały takiego samego startera.Scraggy Może. Scraggy Napisz mi na dyskusji jakie poki chcesz złapać i jak je ewoluować. Scraggy ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dlaczego założyłaś drugi profil Ev? PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 07:26, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ale skoro już zmieniasz profil, to napisz na tym starym czemu go zostawiasz, ok? ;p 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:18, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze, dobrze, rozumiem. :) 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:23, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Z User:Pomocniczka (Ryśką) Miło mi, Wiktoria :) Kiedyś wchodziłam na różne Wikie, więc częściowo znam się na tym. Aha X] Tylko nie wygadaj, że to ja :D Pliiis *robi słodką minkę* Pika mi się znudziła :/ Nie chcę usuwać konta, bo mi szkoda. Czemu? Taka z Ciebie '''przyjaciółka' dobra? Szczerze mówiąc, to nie wiem co odpowiedzieć. Mam propozycję: ja się nie będę gniewać, wszystko będzie OK, a ty nie będziesz przywracać tego wiesz czego. Zgoda? Nie wiem, czy napisałaś ostatni wpis na mojej dyskusji, ale może ja nie wiedziałam że ukrywasz to, że masz nowe konto? Sorki, nie wiedziałam - tak, możesz. Ale najpierw przeczytaj Regulamin i zaczekaj jak zrobię swoją postać, żebyś miała wzór. Już, zobacz sobie i zrób tak jak ja. Zaraz powiem to Wikciowi, a na startera możesz mieć Charmandera lub obojętnie jakiego Pokemona ale z KANTO i na początku możesz mieć maks. 3 Niech Ci będzie, możesz mieć Poki z każdego regionu Z WYJĄTKU UNOVY ;) Nie przeginaj :D Cztery i już :P Zobacz na Anime jak jestem zrobiona, bo Wikcio jest źle Okay, odcinek pierwszy zrobiony! Zapraszam na Anime :) Zobacz na mój profil, poprawiłam kilka informacji. Znaczy poprawiam. PS: Jak się podoba 1 odcinek Anime? Albo w 3 odcinku albo w 4 ;) Spoko, Tympole dodam potem i zaraz zrobię Lillipup'a Iris. Cilana może też :D Dodałam Lillipupa. Ty, zauważyłaś że Cilan w twoim Anime w ogóle nic nie robi? :D Dołączył do grupy, i nic. Stracił głos czy ogłuchł? :D Aha. Propo niego zaraz zrobię jego stronę, i tworzę odcinek 2 w moim Anime :D Cilan zrobiony, Dwebble jeszcze nie dodawałam, bo z przyzwyczajenia daję Pokemony dopiero wtedy gdy będzie odcinek dokończony. Wiesz oco ho :D Zobacz sobie. Odcinek 2 zrobiony. Ty pojawisz się w 4, po odcinku w któym będę walczyć o odznakę. Miłego czytania :D He, he :D Mogłabyś zrobić swojego Piplupa? Pliiiis Zrobiłam na swoim Anime Eevee Elizabeth, zobacz sobie. Wiem, widziałam ;) Jak podoba się 2 odcinek? Dobra, ale nie zawsze będą przy tobie. BARDZO rzadko w Ballach. I jeszcze raz się pytam: jak podoba się 2 odcinek? Ok. Mam tylko prośbę: może spróbujesz w swoim anime robić tak, aby było porówno u każdego trenera? Nie musisz, ale tak byłoby fer. Nom, zapomniałam dopisać Poków :D Fajny pomysł z tym Excadrillem czy jak tam się pisało :D Dodałam Tympole do swoich Pokemonów. Aha :D Ja robię stronę o Vaporeonie (nie w Anime, tylko wiesz. Taką normalną stronę o Poku) Taką prawdziwą nie z Anime? Ok, ja lecę - pa Ok, zapiszę się. Zaraz kończę, ale zapiszę się :D Będziesz mieć debiut w 5 lub 6 odc. (jbc.Maylene będzie twoją siostrą ok?) - Maylene to liderka sali sinnoh (liderka pokemonów walczących)-Wikcio4 16:35, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok dodaj ją do inni (i ty ją będziesz pilnować i robić) jej pokemony to:Lucario ,Meditite ,Machoke (i możesz jeszcze dodać 2 poki walczące ,nie ewo, a regiony to od kanto do sinnoh ) Możesz, dopisz się, a potem daj mi swoje party.Pokemony z Hoenn!A jak chceż możesz mieć na startera Muskipa, ja Torchica a Scraggy Treecko zamuwiła. - Jabudex 11:52, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Do strony anime napisz ze masz tylko swojego startera, a mi dasz kolejne pokemony z party.Max. 7 Ok ;D Fajnie że mama przesłała nam poki, tylko nie będę samych wodnych łapała, ok? PS: Robię w swoim anime odcinek w którym debiutujesz :D Pomocniczka 14:43, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Zrobiłam odcinek z twoim debiutem. ps: Mogę dopisać się do Olimpu? Jak w spólnym Anime będziemy siostrami (jak pozwolisz), będę podróżowała nieco dłużej i spotkami się np. w 4 albo nawet 5 odcinku. Imię: Heder, Towarzysze: Czarna dwugłowa Pantera z dwoma lwimi ogonami , imię: Zmira i jeszcze złoty trójgłowy pies (podobny do twojego), z takim samym ogonem jak Zmira Imię: Danger (czyt. Dandżer). To mogę się dopisać? Pomocniczka 15:58, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) No trochę się znam X/ Ok, to zmienię tylko towarzyszy: Zmirę zmienię na Zirę, to będzie lwica z dwoma ogonami i takim piorunem na boku, i będę miała jeszcze jednego Lwa o imieniu Syrius, będzie miał na końcówkach ogona pioruny, i jeszcze coś tam :D PS: Te zwierzęta będą miały pseoudo-magię, czyli że np. Wystrzeliwują Pioruny? Pomocniczka 16:06, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, tworzę swoją postać (jej wygląd). Ty w końcu też będziesz mogła mieć jakąś magię, np. trzy różne ataki. Wiesz, żeby fajnie było :D Ja narazie zrobię tylko dwa. Pomocniczka 16:12, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Może być Heder? Pomocniczka 16:15, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Źle napisałaś moje imię w Rozdziale 1. Nie jestem Heather tylko Heder. Witam jestem nie zdecydowany i mam do ciebie pytanie czy zrobić na forum pun szkołe pokemon (będą tam lekcje własne pokemony itd.) czy będziesz w to grała , czym więcej osób tym większe prawdopodobieństwo że utworze te forum . Jeżeli będziesz grał/a pisz na mojej dyskusji ,,tak pun" a jeżeli nie to napisz ,,nie pun"-Wikcio4 16:44, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki tobie to forum powstało http://www.szkola-unova.pun.pl/forums.php-[[Użytkownik:Wikcio4|Wikcio4]] 19:08, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) z PG Ja miałam przyjemność przeczytać tylko pierwszą część. Ale, jest możliwość wystąpienia w twoim opowiadaniu? PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:07, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Tylko... Jako kto? Rodzina? Jako ktoś zły? :/ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:19, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok, czyli sama mam uzupełnić info, tak? Ok, a mogę mieć dwa poki? Sorka, że tak dużo pytań, ale to już ostatnie. ^^ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:47, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Jupi jeej! :D Zabieram się do pracy! ^^ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:56, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam, co zrobiłam źle? :c 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:53, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Ooo... Faktycznie. Przepraszam, już poprawiam! ^^ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:55, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego! :DD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:47, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co! ^^ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:57, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Hm... No nie wiem. :/ Ja zazwyczaj też mniej więcej tyle życzeń dostaje... Tylko ostatnio moja kumpela całej klasie powiedziała o moich urodzinach i cała klasa mi zaczęła w sali śpiewać Sto lat. ^^; 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:02, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Kochana, obawiam się, że będziesz musiała zmienić zdjęcie swojego Espeona w Anime Trzciny. Nasze Pokemony nie mogą mieć takiego samego zdjęcia. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:50, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) No dobrze. :I 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:53, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) z TheAragorn30000 Nie. Jestem już jakis czas ale długo nie korzystałem. A co? Dosen 17:53, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, nie wiedziałem. No, niestety mało korzystałem. Ja zaczynam pierwsze. Dosen 17:58, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ~ Jak to mogłabyś? Jesteś dziewczyną? I do czego się zapisać Sorry, nie widziałem. Piszesz więc nie czytam opisu tylko odpisuje. To do czego się zapisać? W jakim sensie się zapisać? Że się występuje w tym Anime czy co? Może w następnym anime. Jeszcze sam popróbuje. W razie czego napiszę. Jak coś to się będę pytał. A w razie czego to mi ocenisz? Poczytam sobie twoje. Aha. Spoko. Z tego co widziałem jeszcze niektóre anime nie zaczęte (i masz kolegę hackera) . Właśnie zacząłem czytać anime z Unovy. Tak z ciekawości, ile masz lat? Dosen 18:21, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) To ja mam postacie? To najlepszego. Ja 12 kończę w lipcu :) Nie znam. O co chodzi? Nie obrażaj pomidora! Jeszcze jedno. Nie mieszkasz w Legnicy? Okej. Ja też nie :) ... Sie upewniam że ty tez tam nie mieszkasz. Musze konczyc. Cześć. Hej. Mam dwa pytania. Jakim cudem twoja shiny Buneary znalazła się na tej wiki? Czy jest tu jakaś galeria zdjęć? (Ja też nie jarze z tym miastem) Dosen 11:55, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Najlepszego! Ale jak zamiescilas ten obrazek na wiki. Wiem ze przerobilas ale trzeba go wrzucic. O co chodziło ci wczoraj z tym 3? Dosen 15:27, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Acha. Się pytam. (Jak obrucić wychodzą cycki) Jak tak to ok. Więc powodzenia! Dosen 15:45, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) To ja mam ANIME? A ty masz tylko jedno. Wiem, żartuje. A wspólne anime to takie że występuje inna osoba i ona też pisze, czy tylko występuje? Dosen 16:03, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) A chciała byś wystąpić w moim anime? Okej. Jak zacznę tworzyć to cię zapytam o zdjęcie itd. Niezły. Mogłabyś zmienić opis z gier tzn. żeby w każdej grze był inny. Również napisz gdzie dokładnie wystepuje a nie "rare". Ale tak to się napracowałaś. PS. Nie znam tej ostatniej gry. Ok. A nie obrazisz się jeśli ci powiem że korzystam z twojego anime jako szablonu? Aha. To przestaje. Dosen 17:40, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Pomożesz? Nie radze sobie. Ale co? Okej. Przy okazji dorobisz debiut w odcinku Zacznijmy przygodę! Dzięki. Działa. Mogłabyś jeszcze w Ojcu poprawić debiut? Z góry dzięki. Odnośnie odcinków zaraz powiem. Oczywiście że możesz. Tylko prześlij mi opis postaci. Czyli zdjęcie profilowe, imię, klasa trenera itd. oraz pokemony: starter i te co potem zlapiesz. Jak prześlesz to powiem resztę. Wiesz że się uczę. Jak wolisz, My master. Dosen 18:40, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Oświeć mnie, my Master. Dosen 18:48, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Dalej nie ogarniam. Zrób tą strone i wyślij. Może to bardziej ogarne. Dosen 18:57, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Te z postacia. Odcinek sam zrobie. (Albo nie ogarniam) Tak jestem pewny. Daj postac. Super. Ja opisac startery i zrobic historie (Jestem zielony)? Być zielony = byc początkujący. A poza tym skad wiesz? Zajme sie tym jak dojde do twojego debiutu. Skad sie wzielo Jun? Jak to się zmieniało nazwę strony? Dosen 19:39, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) A co miało być? Ludzie? To bez sensu jak powiedzieć człowiek. Dosen 20:33, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiem ale tak jest lepiej. Swoją drogą mi właśnie chodziło o przesłanie tej strony z Jun. Dokładnie o to samo(prawie). Dobranoc, my Master. Dosen 20:55, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Dobry, my Master. Znowu mam problem (Który to już raz). W dziale historia z Unova jest bład. Dosen 07:25, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) No jestem. Udoskonalam przemieszczanie się po moim profilu. Dosen 07:41, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Powodzenia. Mogę poprawić kilka błędów ortograficznych u ciebie? Dosen 07:44, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Na razie już. Jak coś znajde to poprawie. Dosen 07:50, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Znowu problem. Chodzi o historię Tepiga Ary. W teorii tak jest. Niestety nie w praktyce Dosen 08:45, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Szczegóły. Dosen 08:48, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Niech ci będzie. Jak już mowa o problemach. Tym razem piszę ruchy i nic. Ja chwilowo kończę. (Uaktualnij opisy postaci w swoim anime.) Dosen 09:11, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Nieźle. Opiz jeszcze dom drugiego rywala. Powodzenia! PS.W każdej grze za wygranie dostaje się kasę. Słyszałem w filmie... Przez max 30 min. mnie nie będzie. Hej. Wróciłem. Dosen 11:38, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Interesujące. Ciekawe. Ale mam kilka uwag: -Brak napisu świadczącego o zmianie miejsca itd. -Mogłabyś dodać zdjęcia tych pokemonów. To tyle. Dosen 11:50, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Please, pełnym zdaniem. Bo niewiem o co chodzi. Jak chcesz. Dosen 12:01, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Żyjesz? Mój plan odnośnie ciebie jest taki: Jun pojawia się w odcinku walki z liderem. Tuż po walce Ara i Jun sami staczają walkę 3vs3. Jun wygrywa przez co zaczyna podróżować z Arą. Co ty na to? Dosen 13:04, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Muszę skończyć Pidove. Ja kończę. Może potem wejdę. Oczywiście możesz się zapisać !-Wikcio4 19:13, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz to możesz nawet mnieć pokemony ze swojego regionu-Wikcio4 19:33, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Wróciłem Dosen 19:46, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Czym? ... Odnośnie Jun zadebiutuje gdzieś w FA004. Ara spotka ją przed salą liderów. Hej. Dosen 19:54, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Cześć. Mam sprawe odnośnie Emolgi Jun. Jun ją złapie dopiero po poznaniu Ary. Dosen 11:39, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Więc narazie usuwam Emolge. A co? Nie moja wina. Jak coś znajde to poprawie. O co chodzi z twoją wiki? Dosen 19:03, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) OMG. Ile mam do roboty. Zrobiłem FA005 i mam kupę uzupełniania i tworzenia. Jescze twoja wiki. Moze zaczne. Juz koncze. Hej. Dosen 20:07, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) Gdybyś przegrała twoja postać była by w pobocznych bo by z Arą nie podróżowała. Dosen 10:35, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Prawie niczego nie zrozumiałem. Dosen 10:46, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Mógłbym się zapisać do tego twojego cośa komiXowego? Dosen 10:47, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) A myślisz że chciałbym kimś innym? Coś mam robić (zielony)? Moja tabela musi być jak Airy? Dosen 11:17, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Skończone. Jak coś będziesz chciała to wołaj. Dosen 11:31, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Muszę skomentować coś w twoim regionie. Dziwnie bym się czuł gdyby w prezent na urodziny przeprowadzili mi operację zmiany płci. Dosen 17:19, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) OK. I tak mam z tym złe myśli. Dosen 18:46, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) No jest. Czyli jeśli przed lubi swoją płeć to po może lubieć swoją nową płeć? Dosen 18:55, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Przez ciebie w mojej dyskusji jest inwazja Glaceonów. Dosen 18:59, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Jak ty je ustawiłaś na zdjęcie? Dosen 19:05, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Smakowało pierwsze ciastko? Bo będę musiał ci wysłać Niezłe. Ty też? Rozejm? I czy dowiem się czy smakowało ciastko? Odwłołałem armię. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 19:39, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Ale gdyby nie rozejm wygrałbym. A co sądzisz o pokazach w Striaton w FA007? Nagrodą będzie Emolga shiny. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 19:42, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Przeczytałem "Nie ruchaj". Żartuje ze wstążką. Będzie dla ciebie. Czyli jesteś koordynatorem zamiast trenera. A poza tym dostaniemy jeszcze kilku rywali. Twój to koordynator i ktośa/twoja siostra. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 20:04, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Możesz, My Master. Będziesz, My Master. Będziesz posiadać dwóch rywali jak ja, My Master. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 20:11, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Masz ich z pięć. Którego? 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 20:16, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) To w końcu do którego anime się zapisać? I jeśli pozwolisz u mnie będzie troche inaczej. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 20:21, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Czy ja się do niego już nie zapisałem? Odnośnie rywali zobaczy się. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 20:26, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) '*****', podaj mi nazwę tego anime!!! 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 20:32, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, że się tak wnerwiłem. Od kilku minut próbuje uniknąć nokautu w grze. A tak. Anime. Mogęęęęęęęęęęęęęę sięęęęęęęęęęęęę zapisaaaaaaaaaaać????? 20:38, cze 16, 2012 (UTC)20:38, cze 16, 2012 (UTC)~~ Dobra. Będę rywalem. Moje marzenia się spełniły. Się w tym wzsystkim pogubiłem. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 20:41, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Myślałem że to ja tu nic nie rozumiem. Odnośnie nokautu to gram w Pokemon Emerald i próbuje uniknąć jednego ataku. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 20:45, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Podaj mi swój e-mail a ci prześle to co mam. Te wersje na gorszy emulator. A linka nie mam bo dawno pobierałem. Zaprosiłem cię na GG. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 21:00, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Latios :D ✉ Ej nie sadzisz,ze trochę przesadzasz z tymi atakami ?? weź chociaż odejmij te przysięgi(chodzi o anime i twojego poke kota.) . --Latios :D ✉ 15:35, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Nie chodzi mi oto. Chodzi mi o ilość.NP. Mój bisharp zna 5 ataków, pignite 7, pikach pipi 5, kret daniela 2, a twój kot 14. To chyba lekka przesada, weź odejmij ze 3. --Latios :D ✉ 15:44, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Od razu lepiej. Nie to żebym się wtrącał, ale może ustaliłybyście jakiś limit do ataków?? może tak koło 10?? --Latios :D ✉ 15:52, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) No ja tu nie mam nic do gadania. Ale jeśli pomysł przypadnie do gustu to przedyskutujcie go we dwie jako twórczynie tego anime.--Latios :D ✉ 15:56, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Jeżeli chcecie się zapisać to:? Czytałaś Jeżeli nie to przeczytaj... ponieważ nie możesz mieć tej samej profesji co ja !-Wikcio4 20:27, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Dobra ''Moze się tam zaloguje.Lub tak ^^ ☺ - Jabudex 13:02, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) No... a co mi to przeszkadza , rób...-Wikcio4 16:38, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Mogę do komixów? - Jabudex 07:48, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) na razie nie, ale dzięki ;-) radzę sobie tylko nie mam czasu na robienie tabelek itp ;D SnivySni 08:12, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) O co chodzi? Salamance Mogę być. Pomocniczka 16:46, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Damixem Podaj swoje dane jak to zrobiła Mika. Na mej dyskusji jest odpowiednie miejscePlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 19:05, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) 3 no wiem, zaraz dodam Gothielle do moich poków itp. PS: Dla mnie to troszkę niesprawiedliwe że masz legendę :( Pomocniczka 10:58, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) aha... Fajnie że mam Gothielle :D PS: W jej sprawie mam prośbę. Może być nietowarzyska i tajemnicza? Albo przynajmniej tylko Tajemnicza lub Ponura. Pomocniczka 11:02, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) wiem, przeczytałam. Ok, taka opcja mi pasuje.Pomocniczka 11:04, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Propozycje: Psychika vs Mrok, Poszukiwania, Psychiczna Moc (LOL :D) Pomocniczka 11:08, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Mogę zrobić takie anime jak ty, i skopiować tabelki itd. ??? Tori112233 11:44, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) NiePlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:13, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) SELENE22 Rysować ołówkiem? Twój Glameow gotowy!! Sorki, moje własne Anime. Możesz tylko czytać, bez zapisów. I tak jesteś chyba już w każdym moim Anime :D Pomocniczka 06:15, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Możesz przecież wziąć udział w komiksach :D Pomocniczka 07:49, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) PS: Kończe, a ty się dopisz jak chcesz Y, y, y - nie możesz jako eevee zmieniać się we wszystkie ewolucje -.- Jesteś tylko Eevee i najwyżej potem ewoluujesz w JEDNĄ ze swych ewolucji. Popraw w komiksie i napisz swój napis w zapisach z wyjątkiem wyglądu Pomocniczka 09:23, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) ok, zara dodam. Pomocniczka 16:03, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się kolejny odcinek - ostatni drugiego sezonu = HS048 ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:42, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) twoje anime? Ok, może się potem dopiszę. Robię stronę Haven City (miasta w moim regionie) ;) Pomocniczka 06:25, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Aha, dobra. Później obejrzę ;) Pomocniczka 06:32, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) wejdź na Iris w swoim anime.Pomocniczka 07:31, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) ok, już zmieniam i zaraz kończęPomocniczka 07:35, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) No, wiem. Widziałaś stronę Haven City? Pomocniczka 19:31, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) I co, fajna? :D PS: Jak Ci się podoba mój nowy profil :D Gaduła która ciągle z tobą pisze :D He, he :) Teraz będę robić moje najnowsze Anime z Hoenn ;) Właśnie kończę robić stronę Pomocniczka 08:52, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) No oczywiście :D Pchasz się do każdego Anime, he, he. Tylko musisz być z Hoenn, na początku maks. 2 Pokemony i możesz być rywalem? Główne postacie będą stworzone przeze mnie :D Możesz być np. rywalką Alice (głównej bohaterki, tej najgłówniejszej :D) Pomocniczka 08:55, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Kurcze, ja mam na startera Torchica :-( Mogą być sami Minun i Plusle? Pomocniczka 08:59, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Niech Ci będzie :P Ale i tak czasem przegrać będą musieli :D Zapisz się tak jak jest zrobiona Alice Pomocniczka 09:03, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Jak to zwinęłam? Pomocniczka 09:13, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) No to na przykład miej postać Misty, albo coś... Tylko nie Iris :/ Lubię ją, lecz jej wygląd coś mi nie pasuje do regionu Hoenn. Pomocniczka 09:17, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) No wiem :(... Ale po prostu w moim anime mają panować identyczne tabelki, a nie chciałam Ci kazać zmieniać bo te są fajne.Pomocniczka 09:39, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Zgoda :] Zadebiutujesz w drugim albo trzecim odcinku. Pomocniczka 09:41, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) fajne. Pipi ty wymyśliłaś czy PiPikachu czy jak jej tam chciała się zapisać? Pomocniczka 09:53, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Mogę być twoją rywalką. zrobię swój wygląd, a jak skończę do się dodam. Przeczytaj se streszczenie pierwszego odcinka i powiedz czy jest OK. Pomocniczka 09:59, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) fajnie że ci się podoba, ja zaraz dopiszę się do opowiadania.Pomocniczka 10:04, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) będę się nazywać Keira. Mam prośbę, będę mogła łapać tylko Pokemony mroczne, duchy i trujące? Pomocniczka 10:08, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Pomocniczka 10:10, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) a ja się dopisałam. Pomocniczka 10:13, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) kończę, cześć Pomocniczka 10:15, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) jestem. Pomocniczka 10:53, cze 20, 2012 (UTC)] eee.... O_O Przeczytałam 6 rozdział, w którym ja się pojawię (w twoim opowiadaniu)? Pomocniczka 10:57, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) ok. Jak się spotkamy będę miała już dwie odznaki, zgooooodaaaaa??? Pomocniczka 11:00, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) dobra, dobra, dwie nuty :P Pomocniczka 11:03, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) No, Ok, Ok :D Przecież ja nic nie mówię ;P Pomocniczka 11:05, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Dwa i pół :D Nie no, żart. Jeszcze pomyślę ile będziesz miała podczas drugiego spotkania. Zobacz sobie na drugi odcinek, ma tytuł ''Obolały Linoone!. Pomocniczka 11:12, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Mam taki zamiar :D W nim ty zadebiutujesz. Pytanie: podoba Ci się? Pomocniczka 11:15, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, nie ma sprawy :D Ale pamiętaj, że nie zawsze będziesz wygrywać ;) Pomocniczka 11:17, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Minun będzie mnie rozwalał, a z Plusle będę wygrywać ledwo ledwo i nie zawsze. Przeczytaj odcinek. (PS: Możesz nie być koordynatorką? Będziesz tylko rywalką Alice) Pomocniczka 11:22, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, kiedyś byłaś. Dodaj se wszystkie wstążki z Hoenn i napisz, że zdobyłaś drugie, trzecie albo pierwsze miejsce w wielkim festiwalu. Pomocniczka 11:24, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) zrobiłam kolejny odcinek, zobacz sobie. Zrobiłam piąty odcinek, a ty pokażesz się chyba znów w 7 albo 8. Przeczytaj sobie odcinek Czas na trening!. Pomocniczka 11:44, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Napisałaś nie liząc :D Ok, więc NIE LIZĄC Plusle i Minuna możesz mieć maks 2. Byle nie Poochyenę, bo Alice ją złapie w odcinku "Mroczny wilczek!" który właśnie robię. Ale na razie żadnego nie dodawaj, bo ja sama Ci wymyślę jakieś :D Pomocniczka 11:49, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sama se dodaj. PS: Odcinek 6 zrobiony, zobacz sobie. Pomocniczka 11:55, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) kończę, pa Pomocniczka 11:59, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) jestem. Ok, będzie mogła ewoluować ale na razie jeszcze nic nie zmieniaj. PS: Czy ty przypadkiem nie masz w drużynie samych samiczek? Samca też będziesz musiała złapać kiedyś :P Pomocniczka 14:43, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) ale oprócz jego to chyba same samice :D Zrobiłam odcinek w którym znowu się pojawiasz, zobacz sobie i zmień Shuppeta na Banette. Pomocniczka 14:51, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Widziałam :D Szybka jestem. Teraz robię kolejny odcinek. Pomocniczka 14:56, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) To MOŻE będziesz miała Dustoxa :P Zrobiłam już ten odcinek, zobacz sobie. Pomocniczka 15:02, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Niech Ci będzie :P Ale pamiętaj, że ja ustalam jakie Pokemony łapiesz. Zrobię tylko wyjątek raz. Na więcej nie licz ;) Pomocniczka 15:05, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) głównie chce tam łapać w Unovie wodne Poki. Ale ja nie wymyśliłam Squirtle'a i Gothielle ;) Delcatty OK, jak chcesz możesz mi powiedzieć jeszcze dwa Poki jakie złapiesz a resztę wymyślę. OK? Pomocniczka 15:08, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) może tak. PS: Zrobiłam kolejny odcinek Pomocniczka 15:13, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) zgoda. zrobiłam odcinek, zobacz se. PS: Nie dodawaj se odznak jak ja jakąś zdobędę, oki? Pomocniczka 15:17, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) ale to moje anime :( Sorki, ale możesz nie mieć kilka odznak ale je mieć (Czyli nie będzie potwierdzone, że je masz) itp. Pomocniczka 15:19, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) he, he :P... Robię kolejny odcinek. Jak podoba Ci się Anime? Pomocniczka 15:22, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ja teraz robię kolejny odcinek. Pomocniczka 15:25, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) zrobiłam 10 odcinek, zobacz sobie. Ja se kończę. Good Bye, pa :] Pomocniczka 15:33, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz co rozmyśliłem się do mojego anime wybierać można na startera tylko istniejące pokemony oraz pokemony z dexa mojego regionu jeżeli nie zmienisz pokemona do jutra zostaniesz usunięty/a -Wikcio4 17:19, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) ok, nie ma sprawy. Pojawisz się znowu w czternastym odcinku, razem z Mirą :-) Pomocniczka 19:12, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) I nie ma być to ewolucja chyba żę chcesz się pojawić w 6-10 odc. jak tak to napisz na mojej dyskusji-Wikcio4 17:37, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hej, zrobiłam odcinek 11 ;) Zobacz sobie. Ty pokażesz się gdzieś w 15-17, prawdopodobnie 16. Wiesz, żebyś nie byłaś za często. Oczywiście możesz być nawet w 15, ale pomyślę nad tym :P Pomocniczka 18:50, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) No dobra :D Spodobał się jedenasty odcinek? Pomocniczka 19:03, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) 12 zrobiony... PS: Możesz podróżować z Mirą? (Rywalką Sam) Pomocniczka 19:07, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie miałem co wymyśleć jakbym napisał rower to bym z anime odgapił ,a dyskorolka na dziewczyne nie pasuje . Myśle że hulajnogą cię nie utraziłem :) - Wikcio4 14:50, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Ale nie chodzi o to że dziewczyna nie może mieć deskorolki albo że nie może jej lubieć chodzi tylko o to że bardziej do dziewczyny pasuje hulajnoga niż deskorolka... -Wikcio4 14:58, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... właśnie go oglądam :) dobry pomysł żeby odznaki to nuty :) w ogóle jesteś dobra zmienianie pokemonów na shiny (nie wiem jak to robisz xD),tyle ciekawych rzecyz na które masz czas itd. Wikcio4 15:04, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) No i co ale shiny xD -Wikcio4 15:08, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Może potem, ale teraz robię odcinek Anime. Pomocniczka 16:34, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Odcinek zrobiony, zobacz sobie. Pomocniczka 16:49, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) a może mi się nie chce! :P... Dobra, dobra.. Pomocniczka 16:53, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) I to i to :D To będę mogła pojawić się w pierwszym rozdziale? Pomocniczka 17:07, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Łiii ^^ Pomocniczka 17:09, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Oky. Pomocniczka 17:12, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) hejka. Pomocniczka 07:36, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Fajne. Dodaj do swoich Pokemonów Electrive (czy jak to tam się pisało) w moim Anime. Pomocniczka 17:26, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Aj, pomyliło mi się >.< Dodaj Skitty! Pomocniczka 17:30, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Odcinek skończony. Pomocniczka 17:39, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) nie zawsze będzie :P a ty kończ pierwszy rozdział Mangi po zapowiada się ciekawie Pomocniczka 17:42, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) aha :D ja zrobiłam kolejny odcinek, i już czytam 1 rozdział co dopisałaś :D Pomocniczka 17:50, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) wiem już :D Przeczytaj se odcinek :P Pomocniczka 17:53, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Piko to ona? :D A już napisałam, że Iva się w nim podkochuje Pomocniczka 17:57, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) nie, dopiero przeczytałam. Fajne :D PRAWDOPODOBNIE fajnie :D Pomocniczka 18:43, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Mogę złapać np. Electrive! :D Tylko żeby był samcem, i może być Shiny? Pliiiis! PS: Zrobiłam odcinek 16, zapraszam do czytania :D Pomocniczka 18:50, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Pomyliła mi się nazwa, Shiny Electrike . Wygląd: Plik:Shiny Electrike.jpg , Poza tym mogę złapać: Chimchar -> Monferno , Turtwig -> Grotle , Piplup -> Prinplup , Jajo -> Pichu -> Pikachu -> Raichu (Pikachu bardzo szybko ewoluuje i będzie największym rywalem twojego Pikachu), Feebas -> Milotic , Starly -> Staravia , Bidoof -> Bibarel , Skamielina -> Cranidos -> Rampardos i Pachirisu :D Pomocniczka 19:03, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Twoja manga... Ty decydujesz... Miej tą samicę Pachirisu, a ja zamiast tego chcę Ponytę -> Rapidach . Pomocniczka 07:40, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kurcze, oddzielam ale coś się chyba popsuło: robię co sto pięćdziesiąt przerw i nadal nic! Nie moja wina :-( Pomocniczka 07:44, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Robi się ;) Pomocniczka 07:47, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fajne. W odcinku VS Chimchar ktoś złapie Chimchara? Pomocniczka 07:50, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Napisałam to zanim przeczytałam wiadomość od Ciebie. Złapię Monferno, Grotle w pierwszej formie i Piplupa (albo to będzie brat i siostra, mój i twój P. Moja propozycja) i on potem ewoluuje Pomocniczka 07:51, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Odpisałam Ci na to przecież, zobacz przedostatnią wiadomość (tą przed tą) Pomocniczka 07:54, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tak. Pomocniczka 07:58, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- He, he :D Polecam Ci jedną grę, nazywa się NosTale. Wpisz se w Google, załóż konto i zainstaluj. To trwa jakąś godzinę niecałą ale warto. Tam jesteś poszukiwaczem przygód, potem możesz być Magiem, Wojownikiem, albo Łucznikiem. Możesz łapać NosKumpli (pseudo zwierzęta, Kury, Owce, ale też Diabełki itp.). Wprawdzie usunęłam dawne konto na którym miałam chyba 40 lvl i było to dawno, ale sporo pamiętam i dziś znów zaczynam od początku. Polecam ;) Pomocniczka 08:02, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Nie powiem ci złapiesz ale powiem ci tylko tyle dwa pokemony na obrazku z 1 sezonu są twoje 1 to Cario a drugi to niespodzianka ^^ możliwe że złapiesz Punny ale w 2 sezonku jak coś to samice innego wyborku nie ma bo ja chce samczyka ^^ -Wikcio4 14:35, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Złapiesz albo Au albo Doone :) więcej nie powiem! -Wikcio4 15:15, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) -_- Au to ta różowa ,a Doone to Duodo z 1 głową -_- nie zapisze się do mangi bo nie lubie mang wole opka i anime jeżeli takie masz i moge się zapisać na rywala lub głównego to napisz :) -Wikcio4 15:18, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Mam kilka pytań co do twojego anime: 1.Dlaczego tam jest tylko 1 chłopak a aż 4 dziewczyny? 2.Dlaczego każdy wygrywa ze wszystkimi liderami?(oprócz Cressa) 3.Dlaczego jest tak dużo głównych gohaterów? 4.Dlaczego są tam realne postacie z anime i z Buizel Wiki? 5.Dlaczego to wszystko jest takie dziwnye @_@?-Wikcio4 15:32, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Spoko @_@ -Wikcio4 15:36, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Napisać dziś odcinek?-Wikcio4 15:53, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) nie bo nie wiem o co w nich chodzi a nie chce mi się od początku czytać ...wiesz może jak zmienić podpis?-Wikcio4 15:57, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Zadałem pytanie , czy wiesz jak zmienić podpis ...? -Wikcio4 16:01, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Jaki jest twój ulu pokemon? (wymień od 3 do 8 )-[[Użytkownik:Wikcio4|Wiktor (Pogadaj :))]] 16:12, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) A oprócz eeveelucji? (max.15)-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:16, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) W takim razie w anime w 2 lub 3 sezonie złapiesz Zerow :) wolisz Plusle czy Minun'a? -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:25, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^ To będziesz miała Zerow który ewoluuje w Plusla a potem ktoś (może Forti ) będzie miał Minuna i Kamień połączenia połączy ich i będziesz miała Equala ^^ ! -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:28, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Rozumiesz co napisałem? Bo jak nie to sprawdź pokedex mojego regionu!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:30, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Ej i weź popraw twój opis w anime aliis bo tam jest tylko napisane ile masz lat i skąd pochodzisz napisz np. co lubisz ,czego się boisz itd.-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:34, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Manectric - imię Electric, Monferno imię Fire, Grotle imię Ground, Prinplup imię Łza, Raichu imię Bolt, Milotic imię Rose (czyt. Rołs), Staravia imię Flaya (Czyt. Flaja), Bibarel imię Fight (czyt. ee.... To chyba Fajght czy coś takiego :D), Rampardos imię Rex, Rapidash imię Claw (czyt. Klaw) Pomocniczka 17:56, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Widziałam... Dodałam Electric'a do moich Pokemonów. Pomocniczka 18:05, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- zrobiłaś to konto na tej grze co poleciłam? Pomocniczka 18:07, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bo trzeba ściągnąć -_____- A jak już to zrobiłaś, nie wiem czemu. Pomocniczka 18:10, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- aha. Gdzie ten Dex, bo jestem zielona :] Znaczy, że nie kumam o co cho... -.- Pomocniczka 18:22, cze 22, 2012 (UTC)